


Mistaken Identity

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Come play, Dean in Denial, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Top John, Vibrators, Young John Winchester, daddycest, dildo, season four au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been tossed back in time after he pisses off Uriel and to pass the time he finds an attractive guy for a one-night-stand. It isn't until later that he learns exactly who has been buried inside him most of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where Dean gets sent further back in time and unknowingly hits on young John at a bar before going back to John's place. 
> 
> Read the tags because you've been warned

Dean threw back another shot and slammed it down on the bar top. “Fuckin’ angels.” He muttered to himself and released a low sigh. There was no one else it could have been and now he was trapped, in the fucking past, without any way home.

He was pretty sure it was Uriel.  _Fucking asshole_  he thought viciously.

No one was answering his calls and Dean wondered if they’d fucked something up or if he was just supposed to spend his time in the past while they fucked up his time.

It wouldn’t surprise him.

He turned his head to look at the guy, Jones or Jonathan or something he couldn’t quite remember what, that he’d spent most of the night hitting on. Despite the time period, decades in the past, he knew this guy was receptive to a simple one-night-stand.

After all the guy had returned every single obvious come on and the appreciative way he’d look at Dean was blatant. He had also been hitting the alcohol about the same rate Dean had and he figured something was bugging the guy as well.

Dean didn’t care.

All he wanted was a night of rough fucking to help him forget the clusterfuck that was his life. Every single thing in the world seemed to be against him. While Castiel seemed to be coming around to  _not_  being a dick with wings the rest could go to Hell as far as he was concerned. He wasn’t even going to think about how Sam had been acting since he’d pulled himself out of his own grave.

“Are you ready?” the guy asked and Dean debated about another round but he knew if he was truly drunk the sex wouldn’t be near as good.

“Yeah.”

He didn’t remember the ride and the guy, mercifully, wasn’t trying for small talk. They both knew what they were getting out of this and it was one of the things Dean liked about sex with guys. It didn’t hurt that he occasionally liked someone pinning him down and fucking into him.

The place was quiet as they went inside but he didn’t waste time once their shoes are off. Dean stepped right into the guy’s space and yanked him in for a rough, demanding kiss. He could feel the surprise at his sudden move but the guy was quick to respond.

Dean pulled back when he needed air but his chosen one-night-stand yanked his head to the side and sucked a mark onto his skin.

The rough treatment had an appreciative sound escaping Dean even as he reached down to yank the guy’s shirt up. Dean threw it to the side and went straight for his pants. They fumbled to strip each other as they entered the bedroom.

“Ever done this before?” Dean asked when they made it to the bed. His partner paused and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“A few times.” Dean watched him reach into the bedside drawer and pull out some lube.

They ended up on the bed and by the time Dean had two fingers buried in his ass he wasn’t thinking about angels or being in the past. He was thinking about how fucking good it felt, “I’m not going to break.” He watched the challenge flash across the other guy’s face and grinned when a third finger was  _finally_  getting pushed inside him.

The stretch and burn was just what he wanted. “Were you looking for a good fucking?” the voice was lower and Dean can see lust on his face. “It isn’t surprising with a face yours or an ass like this.”

Dean went to say something but the fingers inside him crooked and he was moaning around a curse. He shoved himself back into the fingers rubbing inside him. “Gonna tease me all night or fuck me like a man?”

He mentally applauded himself when the fingers withdrew, “Grip the headboard.” Came what could only be described as a command. The authority in the tone had him groaning but he was quick to comply.

His speed was rewarded by a warm body pressing up behind his and the thick head of a cock, the very thing he’d wanted most of the night, pushing inside him. “That it?” he couldn’t help himself.

Dean wanted a  _rough_  fucking. He didn’t want something easy. He wanted to  _feel_  it. “Mouthy.” There was amusement in the tone. “I’m going to have to fuck that out of you.”

Fingers dug into him and Dean’s mouth dropped open when the thick cock that had slowly been pushing into him slammed inside. He had to grip the headboard to keep his position.

“That man enough, Dean?” the voice sounded near his ear and Dean shoved his hips back in response.

It was a hard and fast pace that had him moaning, fingers locking around the headboard. “ _Harder_.” Dean shoved back and the smack to his thigh caused arousal to twist inside him. “Fuck me  _harder_.”

He started to get yanked back into each thrust. Each thrust had the guy slamming deep inside him and hard enough that the smack of skin against skin was easily heard over the two of them. “Harder?” it was growled. Dean’s eyes rolled and his body tingled with his building orgasm. “Want it  _harder_?”

The cock pounding into his ass started to slam inside even harder. It was quickly turning into a brutal, vicious fucking and Dean could feel his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him.

Dean removed a hand from the headboard and started to jerk himself off, choked off moans and gasps escaping, until he came. Pleasure lit up inside him as his orgasm rushed through him and the hard, deep thrust followed by a groan signaled the guy fucking him had just come as well.

“Wasn’t expecting this tonight.”

Dean twitched at the sensation of the now softening cock pulling out and the trickle of come that followed. He pressed his forehead against the headboard, working to control his breathing. “Didn’t initially plan on it.” He offered a lazy smirk when he looked back. “Not bad.”

The guy’s cheeks were flushed with his pleasure. “I wouldn’t mind spending the night fucking unless you have somewhere to go.” Dean’s eyes flicked down to his cock and even soft it was still impressive. He wouldn’t mind that either.

Thinking about it Dean leered, “You fuck me like that again and I have no problem.” He shifted and moaned lowly at the slight pain in his ass. His body was singing and it had a pleased sigh escaping.

The second round had Dean bent over the edge of the bed while he was slammed into from behind. Each hard thrust had his fingers twisting into the sheets while balls slapped against his ass. “You have an ass made to take cock.” The guy’s voice was rougher than it had been earlier, “But I bet those lips of yours would feel just as good around my cock.”

“More fucking less talking.” Dean managed.

“Still mouthy.” Fingers knotted in his hair and Dean’s face was shoved into the sheets. He didn’t  _care_  how rough the guy was with him. All he cared about was getting off again and having a good distraction. So far the guy was good at doing both. “Wonder if you’ll be that mouthy when I’m fucking down your throat later?”

Dean choked on a laugh that turned into a gasp of pleasure when his prostate was nailed several times in a row.

This time Dean came after the other guy had buried himself inside with a groan and then reached around to jerk Dean off in quick, sure strokes. He lay there for a moment afterwards. Dean pressed his hands on the mattress before slowly pushing himself up from the bed, “Bathroom?”

“There.” Dean followed the finger pointing and started towards the door. He was a few steps from the bathroom when he noticed the ID lying discarded on the floor next to a set of keys. It was a good excuse to double check the name of the guy to avoid the embarrassment of not even remembering it. Dean picked it up and stopped breathing.

_John Winchester_

“Something wrong?” the voice came right behind him but Dean wasn’t paying attention. There was a roaring in his ears and his vision was narrowing.

_John Winchester_

It had to be wrong but a hand was reaching out and removing the ID from his numb fingers. “Must have dropped that earlier.” Dean slowly lowered his hand and struggled not to hyperventilate. He’d just been fucked by his father.

_Twice_

His  _father’s_  come was currently leaking out of his ass. The hands touching him belonged to his father. Dean clenched his eyes shut and took a steadying breath. This was a nightmare. He was having a completely fucked up nightmare and he wasn’t in the past with his father.

He had not been urging his own father to fuck him harder. He had not been moaning and shoving back into his father’s huge cock while his father’s balls slapped against his ass.

There was no way.

“Dean? Are you ok?” the hand resting on his bare shoulder felt like a lead weight and Dean struggled to figure out  _how_  to answer his  _father’s_  question. He was also struggling with the realization he’d just agreed earlier to sticking around for the night.

“Fine.” Dean managed to choke out. It was a coincidence. There were plenty of people named John Winchester. There was no way the man he’d just let fuck him was his father. No way in Hell was that what had just happened. It was a misunderstanding. A complete misunderstanding on his part.

Teeth scraped against the skin of his shoulder and a shudder ran through him, “Good.” He pulled away from the warm body pressed up against him and stumbled into the bathroom.

His motions were mechanical and he felt distanced from his own body. Everything was muffled and sound didn’t quite seem to reach him as he finished up in the bathroom. The door was ominous but he forced himself to open the door and step into the room.

Part of him was urging him to grab his clothes and get out of there but the other part, the part sunk deep in denial, kept him in John’s room. He found himself guided to the bed and pressed down as warm lips sucked a mark into his neck, their cocks rubbing together, as John tugged at his hair.

“You feel so good under me.” The words were groaned near his ear once John’s mouth had left him. Dean’s breathing shuddered when John kept lazily rubbing their cocks together as he started back in on marking Dean’s neck up, “You should stay the weekend. There are so many things I want to do to this body of yours. I’m going to wreck that ass of yours.”

A hand reached down and Dean wasn’t sure when it had moved but fingers teased at his rim as his legs spread more from where John was already situated between them. “Shit.” He bit his lip and his toes curled.

It was impossible not to feel arousal building and his cock valiantly tried to harden as John played his body perfectly.  _Someone with the same name. It’s not him_. Those thoughts kept him sane and the hysterical part of him was quieter than his need.

“Stay.” The command was breathed out and then the warm body was gone. Dean lay there panting and gripping the sheets, eyes closed. He could hear John moving around and soon the bed was dipping once more.

He could hear the snick of a cap opening and fingers curled around his legs to spread them further.  _There is no way he’s up for another round_  Dean thought wildly as something pushed against his hole and started to sink inside. It stretched him wider and the burn had him hissing slightly as he tried to relax into it.

Dean’s ass clenched down as the toy, he finally realized, was pushed inside and left alone. “Bet you look even better tied up.” His wrists ended up being tied together before being secured to the headboard and he stared at John’s lustful gaze. “I was right.”

John moved back down his body and the toy inside him suddenly came alive. It violently buzzed inside him as John moved it around and pleasure lit up inside him. A moan was torn from his mouth and he yanked on his bonds even as he tried shoving down into the sensation.

“I was tempted to tie your legs but I have plans on fucking you again after I bend you in half.” John pressed between his legs and pinned him down.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Dean gasped and thrashed under John but the feeling of teeth on his right nipple and fingers twisting his left had him stilling. “ _Oh_.” His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth went slack.

He was far too stimulated and his brain was short circuiting. John sucked on his nipple and worked the other over so he was drowning in pain and pleasure. That warm, wet mouth moved from his right nipple to his left and Dean dug his heels into the mattress.

Teeth grazed over his sore nipple and worried it as fingers began twisting the other. His ass clenched and unclenched around the vibrating toy in his ass, pressed against his prostate, as whimpers slipped from his lips.

It was fortunate that the sensations made it impossible to think about  _who_  was doing this to him. Dean shuddered and his fingers clenched uselessly on air due to his hands being bound together.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually John moved from his nipples to fuck the toy into him in long, deep strokes while a free hand alternated between stroking his cock and tightening around the base.

Dean was a shaking and whining mess when John finally eased the toy out to replace it with his cock. His legs were hitched over John’s shoulders and he was bent in half as John snapped his hips forward, fucking him in quick and short strokes that bumped his prostate.

He knew somewhere distantly in his mind that he was babbling and begging for release, begging for John to let him orgasm. “Please…please.”

But John took his time, changed his pace and angle, while occasionally gripping his cock and denying him the release he desperately needed. “You feel so good around my cock.” John fucked deep into him and bent him further so he could reach Dean’s sore nipples

Once more fingers twisted his nipples and Dean was right there on the edge. John stopped and resumed thrusting into him at an increasing pace. It was on the fourth stroke that Dean came untouched with a wail. His ass was clamped down on John’s moving cock before he went completely limp, panting and slack mouthed.

“Oh.” John’s breathing was quick and his cheeks were flushed, eyes dark, as he came next. Dean could feel his come drying on his stomach and chest where it had landed. “You made a mess.” Fingers scooped up some of Dean’s release and Dean blurrily watched as fingers came towards him before pressing inside his mouth.

He lazily licked John’s fingers clean to the sound of a  _Good boy_  before John resumed feeding him his own come.

“There we go.” John pulled out and Dean was barely of mind to help John roll him over onto his belly. The way John had tied him allowed the move to happen easily and shortly after fingers were moving over his sensitive hole. “Be a good boy and keep it all in.” Dean could feel John pushing his come back inside as he pressed his warm face to the sheets and struggled to calm his racing heart.

All the while, as his mind screamed how _wrong wrong wrong_ this was, his father’s fingers played with his sloppy hole and his father’s voice commented on how well fucked and gaping he was after taking his cock again.


End file.
